


Only Physical

by salesman



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salesman/pseuds/salesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to only be physical.</p><p>Solas told himself he would not get attached. He wasn’t interested in her in that way, after all. But his plans rarely worked out as he predicted.</p><p>It had started innocently enough. Lavellan had caught him staring as they bathed in a river together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Physical

It was supposed to only be physical.

Solas told himself he would not get attached. He wasn’t interested in her in that way, after all. But his plans rarely worked out as he predicted.

It had started innocently enough. Lavellan had caught him staring as they bathed in a river together.

They were the only two who had trekked out from camp. It was not uncommon among the Dalish, nor during the days of Elvhenan to bathe with fellow companions, regardless of one’s platonic relationship.

But it had just been so  _long_  since he’d seen another figure so bare, and Solas found his eyes raking her body without thought.

“Do you need something, Solas?” she smirked. Lavellan scrubbed a smooth stone across her back and peeked at him over her shoulder.

“Apologies.” Solas turned around immediately, feeling his neck burn with embarrassment. Old fool.

Lavellan hummed, unaffected it seemed, and when Solas heard her wade towards him, he purposely kept his back to her.

“I recognize that look,” she said behind him. “You’re lonely. Starved. It’s been too long.”

Solas was sure he was completely crimson now, and he contemplated leaving the river all together. Why hadn’t he more control?

Lavellan tapped his shoulder, and he had no choice but to face her. But she didn’t even look angry in the slightest.

“I understand,” she continued, “because I’m lonely too.” Her expression was completely composed. Serious, even.

“You can touch me,” she murmured, and she stood so close they practically were. “I’m fine with it.”

Solas swallowed, the discomfort and embarrassment from the situation making him uneasy. He could not touch her, no matter how desirable her body was. Such entanglements would only further complicate his current mess of a situation.

Solas opened his mouth to decline, but she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. His thumb grazed her nipple and it shot heat through his whole body.

“See?” she said, pressing his hand into her chest. “It’s no big deal.”

Maybe to her it wasn’t, but for Solas, this was too much. It had been ages—literal millennia—since he had last touched another person so intimately, and his body became a frenzy of want.

And the worst part was that Lavellan  _knew_. She looked at him with a raised brow and the tiniest smile, and although she didn’t know about the centuries of solitude he’d spent, she knew it had been a long time nonetheless.

“May I?” she asked, hovering her hand above his own chest.

Solas nodded, although he hardly felt prepared.

Her hand glided down his front, and he closed his eyes with a sharp inhale of breath. Lavellan’s fingers were wet from the river, leaving trails of water down his muscles that cooled from the breeze. Solas wanted to savor this, even though he knew he should not. Her touch was soft and invigorating, and as it moved lower, his pulse quickened and his breaths became heavier.

“It wouldn’t have to mean anything,” Lavellan whispered.

Solas’ eyes flew open to stare at her, only to meet a gaze with just as much want as his surely had.

“It’s just an activity, after all,” she reasoned, her hand floating at his stomach, just above where his body ached most. They studied each other for what felt like an eternity, as his mind toiled with the possibility. An activity. Purely physical. It wouldn’t mean anything.

It wasn’t long before both of their bodies clashed, and they were tangled on the grass nearby, panting and pressing against each other. The two had laughed about it afterwards, as if it had only been a game, but they were grateful for the much-needed release.

But that was months ago now. Things had changed.

Solas now had her wrapped up in his arms, his nose buried in her hair, his fingers skimming down her bare stomach. He never wanted to let her go, never wanted to leave this bed. What had started off as occasional became frequent, frequent became routine, and now Solas couldn’t wait to crawl into her sheets each night, even if it was only to sleep.

As Lavellan stirred in his arms, a lazy, sweet smile spread across her mouth. “Good morning,” she said, still drowsy.

He regarded her with such fondness; her beauty, her strength, her kindness, her wisdom. It was too much, too impossible to be encompassed into one woman. Solas had fallen in love.

Solas leaned down to press the lightest of kisses upon her lips before he whispered “Ar lath ma” against her mouth. He had never said it before, not to her, not to anyone, but he needed her to know.

Her eyes widened with surprise. “What did you say?” she asked, completely startled.

Solas felt his heart stutter and drop into his stomach. He shouldn’t have said anything. What was he thinking? They had promised each other this would never be more than a means of release.

“I’m sorry,” he started, pulling away from her. “I realize our agreement was to—”

“Solas,” she interjected, pressing a finger to his lips to shush him. “I love you, too.” Lavellan smiled, and for a brief moment, he forgot the world, his duty, his regrets. For those few heartbeats, he held the woman he loved, and nothing else mattered because for some unfathomable reason, she loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble from my Tumblr! :)


End file.
